Тралл
Тралл, сын Дуротана - орк, третий лидер Орды. Он является воплощением мудрости, доблести, силы, отваги и доброты всей расы орков. Именно Тралл вывел свой народ из людских лагерей и открыл ему путь к свободе и процветанию. Теперь, во главе с Траллом, Новая Орда стала одной из самых влиятельных сил в Азероте. Тралл - шаман, который всегда видит глубинную суть стихий, эти видения помогают ему принимать правильные и наиболее подходящие решения в сложных ситуациях. При событиях Катаклизма Тралл покинул Оргриммар и оставил вождём Гарроша Адского Крика. Биография Молодость Тралл - сын Дуротана, вождя клана Северного Волка, и Драки. Будучи младенцем, он был найден среди окровавленных трупов его убитых родителей Эделасом Блэкмуром, командующим лагерями для интернированных, в которых содержались орки после Второй Войны. Блэкмур дал ему имя Тралл, которое также означало "раб" на языке людей. Блэкмур вернулся в свою твердыню, Крепость Дарнхольд, вместе с Траллом, и вырастил его гладиатором, совмещая свирепость орка с мышлением стратега. Он был многому обучен и тренирован, вскормлен человеческой женщиной, и рос как брат ее дочери, Тареты Фокстон. Тралл доказывал, что он являлся превосходным учеником и феноменальным бойцом. Он был умным, быстрым и огромным, даже по стандартам орков. Но избиения Блэкмуром на арене и вне её возымели эффект. Тарета начала писать ему письма и тайно доставляла их с книгами, после чего у них было не мало бесед. В одном из писем, Тралл поведал Тарете, что готовит побег. Благодаря тому, что Тарета устроила пожар в крепости, Тралл смог выбраться из своей камеры незамеченным. Они увиделись вне Дарнхольда, в пещере, где Тарета передала Траллу припасы и провизию. Затем он покинул Дарнхольд, надеясь больше никогда туда не вернуться. Однако, вскоре Тралл был пойман и доставлен в один из лагерей, где командовала Лорин Ремка. Там он встретил старого орка со светящимися красными глазами - Келгара, который рассказал ему о предательстве Гул'дана и о светлом прошлом Орды. Он поведал ему, что единственным, кто продолжал сражаться, был непобедимый Громмаш Адский Крик, вождь клана Песни Войны. После того, как другой орк сказал Траллу, что в лагерь прибыл Блэкмур, который искал его, он вновь смог бежать, и отправился на поиски Громмаша Адского Крика. Орки После того, как поиски Тралла увенчались успехом, Громмаш Адский Крик взял его под свою опеку, обучая его оркскому языку. Также он объяснил Траллу, что он принадлежит клану Северного Волка. Проведя некоторое время вместе с Адским Криком, Тралл решил покинуть его для поиска своих предков в горах Альтерака. Тралла, обессиленного долгим переходом, подобрали орки клана Северного Волка и отвели в свой лагерь. Там он познакомился с Дрек'Таром, который поведал Траллу о том, что он является сыном вождя клана Северного Волка. После того, как Тралл освоился среди соплеменников, Дрек'Тар обучил его старым знаниям Орды, которые проповедовались до осквернения его народа Гул'даном, и вскоре Тралл стал полноправным членом своего клана. Волчица по имени Снежная Песнь выбрала его как своего компаньона. Некоторое время спустя Дрек'Тар привел его в одно тихое, спокойное место, о существовании которого молодой орк даже и не подозревал, где он успешно прошёл инициацию. Тралл был принят духами Земли, Воздуха, Огня, Воды и Природы в одном из самых возвышенных событий его жизни. Он стал первым шаманом после того, как Гул'дан осквернил Орду. В лагерь Тралл вернулся уже совсем другим орком, полностью посвящённым в таинства шаманов своего клана и приняв свою роль как сына вождя. Это был символичный и значимый этап, так как Тралл был первым шаманом, которого приняли духи после Дрек'Тара. Это означало не только то, что Тралл станет величайшим шаманом своего народа, но и то, что духи всё же смогли простить орков за их вероломное предательство, когда они заключили договор с демоническими силами и подтверждением этого стало то, что Тралл стал шаманом. Через некоторое время в лагерь зашел путешественник. Тралл начал разговаривать с ним вежливо, но вскоре разъярился, когда тот обвинил клан Северного Волка в том, что он прятался в своих горах. Его гнев, и гордость орка, продолжали нарастать. Тралл уведомил чужака, что собирается присоединиться к Адскому Крику с Песней Войны, и начать осаду лагерей. Чужак назвал Адского Крика "послушным демонам мечтателем", и сказал, что люди не стоят того, чтобы с ними сражаться. Разъяренный, Тралл вызвал чужака на бой. Откинув свой плащ, чужак продемонстрировал свою изношенную кирасу из черного металла и тяжелый боевой молот. После короткого но жестокого боя, Тралл разоружил его, но соклановцы не дали ему добить противника. Как оказалось, чужак был Оргримом Молотом Рока, вождем Орды. Дрек'Тар сообщил Молоту Рока о возвращении сына Дуротана. Оргрим решил спровоцировать Тралла на бой, чтобы выяснить, являются ли похвалы Дрек'Тара действительно заслуженными, и смог убедиться в этом. Тралл оказался способен не только вызвать его на поединок, но и победить, что раньше случилось лишь раз. И одолел его отец Тралла. Освобождение Молот Рока сделал Тралла своим заместителем и объяснил стратегию по освобождению лагерей. Следуя его плану, Тралл должен был проникнуть в лагеря под видом одного из сломленных, впавших в летаргию заключенных, и потом воодушевить орков, показав им свои шаманские способности. Вместе со сломленными орками, которые воспрянут духом, увидев своё восстановленное наследие, они смогут быстро освободить лагеря. Эта тактика была более чем успешной для первых трёх лагерей. В четвертом лагере Тралла быстро узнали, и им пришлось прибегнуть к помощи новых членов Орды, а также к шаманским силам, которыми обладал Тралл, чтобы с успехом освободить этот лагерь. Пятый оказался подготовлен куда лучше – рыцари Дарнхольда теперь находились в каждом из последующих лагерей, и в связи с этим, какой бы из них орки ни атаковали, им оказывалось куда более упорное сопротивление. Во время освобождения данного лагеря – теперь это Падший Молот - застава Орды, которая находится в Нагорье Арати — Молот Рока был убит, сраженный рыцарским копьём. На последнем дыхании, Оргримм отдаёт Траллу свои черные латы с боевым молотом и нарекает его Вождём Орды. Первым действием Тралла, как нового Вождя, стало нападение на Дарнхольд с целью выведения из строя всей системы интернированных лагерей. Он втайне встретился с Таретой и попросил девушку покинуть крепость вместе с семьей, но она отказалась, надеясь, что дело не дойдёт до военных действий, и, боясь за последствия, если Блэкмур заметит её отсутствие (он сделал Тарету своей любовницей, и такой расстановкой вещей она никогда не была довольна). Когда Тралл, ведя за собой Орду, прибыл к Дарнхольду, он увидел подвыпившего Блэкмура и предложил закончить всё миром, дабы избежать ненужного кровопролития. Блэкмур испытал всю гамму эмоций: удивление от того, как возвысился Тралл, гнев от того, что требовал Вождь и сожаление из-за того, что Тралл смог предать его. Когда Блэкмуру вновь предложили сдаться или умереть, он ответил… броском отрубленной головы Тареты Фокстон во внутренний двор крепости, крича при этом, что так будет с каждым предавшим его. Тралл взревел от ярости и боли, даже элементали почувствовали его неистовство, и отдал приказ начинать атаку. Во время осады, Тралл загнал Блэкмура в угол в его тайном туннеле, и бросил меч в ногу изменника. Блэкмур достаточно отрезвел, чтобы противостоять Вождю – тому, кто прикрывал Блэкмуру спину, чтобы дать такую возможность - но когда он попробовал объясниться, и попросил Тралла помочь ему покорить Альянс, ярость Вождя от осознания судьбы Тареты разрушила все барьеры, и он нанёс смертельный удар. Умирая, хозяин Дархольда испытал гордость от того, кем стал в итоге Тралл – кем его сделал Блэкмур… или полагал, что сделал. Тралл покинул замок, чтобы увидеть орков одержавшими победу. Тралл отдал послание заместителю Блэкмура, Лорду Каррамину Лангтону, чтобы он передал его «наверх»: освободить всех заключенных орков, и уступить землю, которую они могли бы использовать. Если Альянс согласится, то они не будут доставлять ему лишних хлопот и будут рады сотрудничать и торговать. Если же он выберет путь войны, то они станут таким врагом, которого Альянс никогда не видел доселе – а контролируемая старым чернокнижником Орда покажется им ничем по сравнению с ними. После этого он покинул Дарнхольд, позволив Сержанту и другим выжившим людям уйти целыми и невредимыми. Потом он призвал Духа Земли, чтобы уничтожить крепость прежде, чем дальше отправиться освобождать свой народ. Позднее Тралл написал Лок'ваднод ("песня героя") чтобы почтить принесенную Таретой жертву. Побег в Калимдор .]] Тралл и Гром тратили много времени, собирая разрозненные силы Орды. Но вскоре, когда Тралл пребывал с маленькими силами в Нагорье Арати, ему приснился сон. Он видел сражающиеся армии, огни, низвергающиеся с небес и голос, предупреждающий его о грядущей опасности. Когда он очнулся, он понял, что это был не сон, а видение, посланное ему таинственным Пророком. Он поведал Траллу, что является вовсе не тем, кем кажется, что он отказался от своей человечности давным-давно, и единственный шанс для орков покинуть Лордерон — это плыть на запад, в Калимдор, лишь там они смогут обрести свою судьбу. Тралл, повинуясь, отдал приказ собираться Орде и начал приготовления к путешествию через Великое Море. Тем не менее, Гром угодил в руки людей, и молодой Вождь отправился выручать его. Адский Крик предложил похитить корабли, с помощью которых они смогли бы покинуть земли людей навсегда. Как только Орда была собрана, орки украли корабли и отплыли через Великое Море в Калимдор. Исход Орды На полпути к Калимдору, корабли Тралла были разбиты неистовым штормом рядом с Водоворотом и это вынудило орков искать убежище на маленьком острове. На острове они встретились с лидером троллей, Сен'Джином, который рассказал им о племени мурлоков и людской заставе, которые не давали покоя его племени ни днем ни ночью. Опасаясь за Орду и безопасность Троллей Черного Копья, Тралл и его воины осадили заставу людей, лишь затем, чтобы узнать о том, что архимаг, который находился здесь, делал всё возможное, чтобы мурлоки оставались в заливе. Когда силы орков и людей были заняты друг другом, рыбоподобные монстры отправились на поиски новых жертв для своих ритуалов. Тралла держали пленником в мурлокской огненной пещере. Он узнал от тролля - охотника за головами, что их обоих собираются принести в жертву морской ведьме. К счастью, не смотря на то, что мурлоки были необычайно продвинуты, они ничего не знали о шаманских способностях Тралла, И молодой Вождь смог сбежать и освободить своих воинов. Тем не менее, Тролли доложили, что Сен'Джина не было в камерах — а это означало, что он был первой жертвой. Тралл поспешил к алтарю, но был вынужден в ужасе наблюдать, как мурлок-волшебник убивает Сен'Джина. Тралл и его воины смогли убить трех Мурлоков-Стражей, поддерживающих магический барьер, который не позволял им бежать, но было слишком поздно... Умирающий Сен'Джин показал видение — как Тралл приводит племя Черного Копья к величию. Позже Тралл предложил троллям остаться в Орде за доброту, проявленную к оркам. Только Тралл смог покинуть подземелье, как столкнулся с Призраком Морской Ведьмы. Она погрозила отомстить за уничтоженный алтарь и убитых слуг. Морская Ведьма наложила проклятье на Вождя; он и всё его войско будут поглощены морем. После возвращения на базу, Тралл увидел, что его корабли, потрепанные во время шторма, ещё не готовы к отплытию. Он также узнал, что остров был вулканическим, и некогда бездействующий вулкан теперь готов был вот-вот пробудиться. Морская Ведьма, тем временем, отправляла мурлоков, жаждущая лишь одного - мести. Не смотря на это, Орда, при поддержке троллей, успешно отбивала все их атаки ровно до того момента, пока корабли не были починены, и смогла отплыть с острова до извержения вулкана. Проклятье Морской Ведьмы могло сбыться, всё зависит от того, как близко её остров находился к Калимдору — мы знаем, что силы Тралла потерпели кораблекрушение. Мы предполагаем, что остальные кланы, такие как клан Адского Крика, не были среди тех, кто попал в шторм, и спокойно добрались до острова. Калимдор У берегов Калимдора корабли попали в бурю и были разбросаны, из-за чего все, кто были на борту, добрались до материка еле живыми. Кланы потеряли друг друга, а Тралл бродил по берегу, собирая орков и троллей, которых встречал. Эти земли были населены множеством новых необычных существ, наиболее жестокими из которых были кентавры, а также таурены, которых они атаковали. Когда Тралл сражался с отрядом кентавров, он неожиданно встретил Кэрна Кровавое Копыто, вождя одноименного племени тауренов. Впечатленный жестокостью и благородством орков Кэрн сказал, что поможет Траллу найти судьбу своего народа. Орк рассказал Кэрну, что видел продвижение кентавров на север, а тот пояснил ему, что в опасности деревня его племени, после чего орки, тролли и таурены смогли отбить деревню кентавров. После победы над кентаврами тауренам пришлось покинуть свои селения и отправиться к плодородным лугам Мулгора, чтобы избежать голода. Кэрн согласился поведать Траллу о местонахождении Оракула, который мог бы помочь найти свою судьбу всем оркам, если Орда поможет тауренам добраться до Мулгора. Тралл принял эти условия и помог тауренам, защитив их от диких зверей и мародеров-кентавров. Кэрн рассказал Траллу, что таинственный Оракул, способный помочь Орде обрести свою судьбу, в Когтистых Горах. Молодой орк, обрадованный, что нашел в чужой земле новых союзников, поблагодарил Кэрна и направился к горам. Добравшись до Когтистых Гор, Тралл узнал, что Гром Адский Крик и клан Песни Войны сражаются тут с людьми под командованием Джайны Праудмур. Ее войска заняли все проходы к главной горе, и Тралл надеялся, что сможет воспользоваться дирижаблями гоблинов, чтобы преодолеть преграду. Однако, когда вождь пытался незаметно добраться до гоблинов, нетерпеливый Гром неожиданно был атакован людьми, и Траллу пришлось отвлечь их внимание, атаковав их крепости. Наконец- молодому орку удалось получить несколько гоблинских дирижаблей. Адский Крик спорил с Траллом, сказав, что истинный воин сражался бы с людьми до последнего, а не пытался избежать битвы. Обеспокоенный жаждой крови Грома Тралл сказал ему и клану Песни Войны остаться в Ясеневом Лесу, пока сам он направится к горе. Гром нехотя согласился. Наконец добравшись до горы, Тралл с удивлением встретился с Кэрном. Тот предложил помочь местным вивернам, освободив их от гарпий, ведь те были способны преодолеть по воздуху последнюю преграду - людей у главной пика. Тралл и Кэрн разделились и рыскали по пещерам. Через некоторое время они обнаружили жилище Оракула и встретили там Джайну Праудмур, с которой собирались сразиться, пока вдруг не появился Оракул, оказавшийся тем самым Пророком, которого и Тралл, и Джайна встретили в Лордероне. Он поведал Траллу о случившемся с Громом и о том, что орки должны объединиться с людьми, если все вместе не хотят быть уничтожены. Тралл неохотно согласился, отчаянно желая спасти Грома. Освобождение от Жажды Крови Они возвратились в Степи и обнаружили проклятый клан Песни Войны под командованием Грома, который восстал против них, став частью начавшегося демонического вторжения в Калимдор. Во время последовавшей масштабной битвы между силами Вождя и Адского Крика многие воины пали с обеих сторон. Траллу с помощью Кэрна удалось пробиться сквозь орды проклятых орков и добраться к вождю клана Адского Крика. Гром издевательски кидал Траллу в лицо, что демоны вовсе не насильственно прокляли орков, а вожди орочьих кланов добровольно испили проклятую кровь. В ярости от предательства, Тралл бросился на старого друга и они один на один схлестнулись в жестокой схватке. После долгих и отчаянных усилий, Траллу удалось заключить сущность Грома в артефакт Камень Душ и доставить его к Ритуальному Кругу, где путём соединения магии орков и людей, демоническая ярость была изгнана из его рассудка. Гром, осознав что натворил, мгновенно раскаялся, и вместе с Траллом выступил против Маннорота в каньоне, кишевшем появляющимися с неба инферналами. Тралл предпринял попытку наступления на Маннорота, но был сразу отброшен назад и чуть не убит, одновременно с этим Гром, ещё не восстановивший все свои силы, совершил отчаянный бросок топора в Маннорота, расколов его броню и воткнув лезвие в брюхо. Этого одного удара хватило чтобы убить Владыку Преисподней, его смерть вызвала огромный выплеск энергии, ударившей прямо в находящегося рядом Грома, и причинив ему смертельное ранение. Перед самой смертью демоническая красная мгла рассеялась из его глаз, и он ушёл из жизни как герой. Битва у горы Хиджал Тралл и Джайна отступили обратно в Ясеневый лес, но обнаружил новую угрозу. Ночные эльфы, проклиная их за убийство Кенария, напали на них, когда они попытались организовать новое поселение. Демоны и нежить, орки и люди, и ночные эльфы все сражались друг с другом за выживание, пока Траллу не приснилось видение, чтобы привести Джайну к роще у подножия горы Хиджал. Там он встретился с лидерами Стражей - Тирандой Шелест Ветра и Малфурионом Ярость Бури. Они были удивлены встрече, пока Пророк не появился еще раз и не показал себя. Он убедил их, что все они должны заключить союз против Легиона. Иначе они быстро потерпят поражение. Несмотря на беспокойство, Тиранда и Малфурион согласились, и все они объединились против Архимонда и его демонических последователей. Три расы совместно защищали Нордрассил и гору Хиджал с тремя укреплёнными поселениями на горе, делая всё возможное, чтобы замедлить восхождение Архимонда, пока ловушка ночных эльфов не была подготовлена. Как только Архимонд пробрался к базе Тралла, он сказал Траллу, что его расе не стоит возиться с этим. Тралл ответил, что всё это время для него было важным то, что его люди были свободны, и ударил, нанеся повреждения Архимонду. Джайна перед этим успела скрыться. Основание Оргриммара Оргриммар (англ. Orgrimmar) — это столица орков и троллей, расположенная на севере Дуротара. Этот внушительный город является домом вождя Орды – Тралла. Как и во всех столицах, здесь есть банк, тренеры профессий и классов, смотрители таверн и стойл, а так же аукционный дом. .]] После победы на горе Хиджал и поражения Пылающего Легиона Тралл собрал своих орков и решил найти место для них в суровых, но красивых землях Степи. Он основал Дуротар, названный так в честь своего отца-героя. Его столицей стал город Оргриммар, названный в честь Оргрима Молота Рока. Спустя некоторое время, всё начало приходить в порядок. Орки обустраивались в Дуротаре, таурены ушли в Мулгор, а тролли обосновались на островах Эха у побережья, а также в небольшой деревне в Дуротаре, названной Сен'Джин в честь их погибшего лидера. Вскоре к Траллу в Оргриммар прибыл Рексара из клана Мок'Натал, который пытался спасти разведчика Могрина от иглогривов, несущего сообщение Траллу. Огорчившись смертью Могрина, Тралл внимательно прочитал сообщение и пригласил Рексара на новоосвоенную землю. Рексар рассмотрел предложение Тралла остаться, но не хотел быть нахлебником и предложил свою помощь ещё не окрепшему поселению Орды. Тралл соглашается и отправляет Рексара и Рохана ловца духов поговорить с жителями Оргриммара и узнать, что они могут сделать в решении их проблем. Позднее они встретили бродящего пивовара Райво из Пандарии из народа снежных беорнов, который искал новые ингредиенты для своего пива. После того, как Рексар помог найти новые ингредиенты Райво присоединился к приключениям наших героев. Tралл ожидал их в Оргриммаре, помогая строить город. Рексар успешно завершил задания жителей, за что получил уважение Тралла. Рексар был послан разведку. Когда он вернулся то доложил Траллу, что люди высадились на побережье Дуротара. Тралл был обеспокоен. По договору, который он заключил с Джайной, Орки и Люди, забыв все прошлые обиды, не могли нападать друг на друга. После нескольких встреч с людьми Траллу была назначена встреча с главой людей. Предчувствовав ловушку, Рексар вызвался пойти на встречу вместо Тралла. На что Тралл дал своё согласие. Пришедшего на встречу Рексара и в самом деле ждала засада. Нападавшие были разочарованы тем, что вместо Тралла им "придётся убить" Рексара, но были убиты сами. Рексар вернулся к траллу и сообщил что это и в правду был обман и на Тралла готовилась засада. Тралл не мог поверить что после всего что было Джайна хотела убить Тралла и написал записку, которую Рексар должен был тайно доставить в Терамор Джайне. В записке Тралл предложил ей встретиться лицом к лицу, ибо только при личной встрече они смогли бы договориться друг с другом. Выслушав доклад Рексара о прибытии Адмирала Праудмура и его намерении напасть на орков, Тралл понял, что единственный способ предотвратить еще одну войну - напасть на базу Адмирала Праудмура и убить его. С помощью Рексара, Тралл заручился поддержкой своего старого друга Кэрна и тауренов, а также каменных огров. В то время как велась подготовка к штурму Терамор, Траллу сообщили, что остров окружен блокадой кораблей, которые собранные силы не имели возможности прорваться. Тралл был разочарован этой новостью. Затем Джайна телепортировалась на место преступления. Она заверила всех, что пришла с миром. Она ничего не знала о планах своего отца и не знала, что делать, сказала она. Тралл сочувствовал ей, но сказал, что действия ее отца могут уничтожить Дуротар и что единственный способ обеспечить безопасность новой нации и его народа - убить Дэлина Праудмура. Джайна понимала и была готова помочь, даже если это означало смерть ее отца. Она рассказала Траллу о местонахождении близлежащей верфи гоблинов, которая могла бы снабжать его кораблями для прорыва адмиральской блокады. Она умоляла Тралла пощадить как можно больше своих людей в предстоящей битве; хотя большинство из них следовали за ее отцом, они были единственной семьей, которую она оставила после падения Лордерона. Тралл дал ей слово, что постарается свести кровопролитие на человеческой стороне к минимуму, и посоветовал Джайне уйти в безопасное место, так как битва вот-вот начнется. Используя корабли, приобретенные у гоблинов, силы Тралла смогли пробиться на остров, где они начали сражаться с войсками Даэлина Праудмура . Рексар, Рохан, Чен и Кэрн пробились прямо к адмиралу Праудмуру и вступили с ним в бой. Прежде чем Битва закончилась, Тралл попытался сказать адмиралу, что эта Орда отличается от той, с которой он столкнулся много лет назад, что они не заинтересованы в завоевании или убийстве. Праудмур бушевал, что раса Тралла виновна в геноциде, что они никогда не смогут искупить свою ярость через Штормград и Лордерон, которые оставили бесчисленное множество людей мертвыми. Он мрачно поклялся, что никогда не перестанет сражаться с орками, и поэтому Рексар был вынужден убить его, как и предсказывал Тралл. Как только Даэлин Праудмур пал, Рексар крикнул что битва окончена и приказал человеческим силам отступить. Они согласились. Джайна упала на колени рядом с телом отца, спрашивая его, почему он не мог слушать. Рексар попытался облегчить боль колдуньи, сказав ей, что ее отец был прежде всего гордым воином, и что его следует помнить как такового. Тралл провозгласил, что Орда не ссорилась с выжившими людьми и что они оставят Терамор в покое. Затем он забрал свои силы обратно в Дуротар и оставил Джайну в трауре. Благодарный Рексару за все, что он сделал, Тралл пригласил Мок'Натала остаться и обустроить для себя дом в Дуротаре. Рексар вежливо отказался, сказав Траллу, что он странник и его место было в дебрях. Но он пообещал Траллу что будет частью Орды, и что если его помощь когда-нибудь понадобится, он будет там. Тралл попрощался с Рексаром и возобновил строительство Дуротара. На данный момент, все было хорошо. Война Древних Тралл был предупрежден шаманом Калтаром об аномалии в горах Калимдора. Тралл отправил на разведку лучших своих воинов: Броксигара и Гаскала. Аномалия помимо Брокса и Гаскала поглотила Красуса и Ронина и отправила на 10 000 лет назад. Круг Ненависти Прошло три года, и Оргриммар распух. Однако, ряд мелких инцидентов между орков Дуротара и людьми Терамора ставил под угрозу стабильность всего региона. Тралл и Джайна отчаянно пытались сохранить мир, но Орда вышла из-под его контроля, когда его главный воин Буркс взял армию орков и троллей в Крепость Свереной стражи, то же самое удержание Праудмур использовала для своих операций и потребовал от них продемонтировать его. Однако после начала битвы Джайна связалась с Траллом, сообщив, что его Буркс работает на орков в культе Горящего Клинка. Разъяренный мыслью, что орк снова будет служить Легиону (демон Змолдор дергал за ниточки культа), Тралл немедленно остановил битву (с некоторой впечатляющей помощью от духов) и осудил Буркса. Когда воин возразил, что действует в интересах Орды, Тралл разбил ему череп молотком судьбы. Это событие побудило Джайну и Тралла заключить более официальный договор между Ордой и Альянсом. Несмотря на рост напряженности в прошлом году или около того, их действия остановили, хотя и не полностью разорвали порочный круг ненависти. Тралл в настоящее время проживает в своем дворце, расположенном в Долине Мудрости в Оргриммаре. Несмотря на поражение Пылающего Легиона и старшего Праудмура, жизнь вождя все еще далека от уныния. Угрозы Дуротару извне и изнутри заставляют его оставаться бдительным. World of Warcraft .]] Тралл, гордый вождь Орды, остался в своем дворце, расположенном в Долине Мудрости в Оргриммаре. Несмотря на поражение Пылающего Легиона и старшего Праудмура , жизнь вождя все еще далека от уныния. Угрозы Дуротару извне и изнутри заставляют его оставаться бдительным. В какой-то момент Тралл принял брошенных послов Сильваны , которые потребовали присоединиться к Орде. Тралл был не уверен, но при поддержке Хамуула Рунического Тотема был убежден в том, чтобы принять их. Таким образом, Орда получила доступ к Лордерону. Он наблюдал за растущей опасностью в пещерах Оргриммара и работал с молодыми членами Орды, которых он послал шпионить за Ниром Огненным Клинком. Тралл узнал, что он лидер Горящего Клинка (в оригинале: Burning Blade) и работал с Жгучим клинком (в оригинале:Жгучий КлинокSearing Blade) под Оргриммаром. В конце концов Тралл послал искателей приключений под Оргриммаром разобраться с лидерами Обжигающего клинка. Он также послал орка Гол'дира и трех его товарищей в Хилсбрад, чтобы разобраться с проблемой Синдиката. В ходе этого процесса они были похищены, но позже спасены и в конечном итоге убили лидера Синдиката - Алидена Перенольде и приобрели ожерелье Тареты, которое было доставлено Траллу. В какой-то момент Тралл отправил Каргатский экспедиционный корпус в Пустоши чтобы исследовать новую землю, и командир Гор'шак был отправлен в глубины черной горы. Находясь там он позволил себе быть захваченным гномами Темного Железа, чтобы собрать разведданные. Гор'Шак узнал, что принцесса Мойра Бронзобород захвачена в плен. Тралл узнал о принцессе и немедленно послал группу авантюристов убить Даграна Тауриссана и спасти Мойру. Его целью было улучшение отношений. Авантюристам удалось убить императора, но Мойра была опечалена и поклялась, что когда ее сын, Дагран Тауриссан II станет королем Стальгорна, Орда будет атакована. После того, как Тралл узнал об этом, он отправился совещаться с Сильваной и Кэрном. Стало известно в Раскол: Прелюдия к Катаклизму , что это была элитная команда Магни, которая убила Императора и пропустила Орду.'' '' В какой-то момент Тралл узнал от Дрек'Тара об истории расы орков в Дреноре и начал писать книгу об этом. Впервые, когда были основаны и построены Дуротар и Оргриммар, Тралл и его орки могли участвовать в старых церемониалах орков, таких как Ом'риггор (см. Традиции Орков). Позже человек-шпион принес сообщение, что дреней во главе с Пророком Веленом разбился на Азероте и присоединился к Альянсу. Тралл беспокоился, что с этим присоединением не может быть мира. Он также встречал искателей приключений эльфийской крови, посланных Сильваной Ветрокрылой, чтобы Квел'Талас присоединился к Орде. Возвращение в Дренор Фракция орков существует в Запределье, которые остались нетронутыми демоническими силами. Эти орки называют себя Маг'хар, и состоят из различных кланов орков, которые решили не присоединяться к Легиону Магтеридона и к оркам скверны, и, кажется, были совершенно не затронуты разложением, вызванным Кил'Джеденом. Услышав о них, Тралл немедленно решил отправиться в Запределье и вступить в контакт с Маг'харами. Однако его советники призвали Тралла подготовиться должным образом, вместо того чтобы оставить Оргриммар и остальных орков на Азероте открытыми для атаки. Позже Тралл делает краткое появление в Запределье для цепочки квестов, чтобы встретить свою бабушку Гейю и показать Гаррошу Адскому Крику, что его отец Гром умер смертью героя и закончил Проклятие крови. Во время этой встречи, Гейя раскрывает имя при рождении Тралла: Го'Эль, сын Дуротана — достойное вождя Северного волка. Саммит Мира В Тераморе После того, как он вернулся из Дренора, Тралл привел с собой Гарроша Адского Крика, сына Грома Адского Крика, чтобы сделать его своим советником. После отставки мастера-гладиатора Регара Гнева Земли, тот также стал одним из советников Тралла. У Регара и Гарроша была весьма серьёзная дискуссия, ведь у них были ровно противоположные взгляды. Гаррош хотел уничтожить Альянс (главного врага Орды по мнению Гарроша) и присвоить Азерот себе. А вот Регар хотел остаться открытым для дипломатии с Альянсом и сохранить свой договор о ненападении с Терамором. Вдруг Тралл был вызван Джайной на встречу на Колючем Холме. Там Джайна рассказала ему о возвращении Вариана, а также историю о своём похищении. После возвращения Вариана и его добровольного участия, Джайна хотела запланировать еще один мирный саммит в Тераморе в надежде ослабить напряженность между Ордой и Альянсом. Хотя Траллу было неловко покидать Оргриммар в период, когда орки были обеспокоены пассивной терпимостью Тралла к Альянсу, Тралл тем не менее согласился принять участие в саммите. Когда Тралл решил пойти на новую встречу с человеческим королем Варианом, он привел с собой двух своих советников: Регара и Гарроша, а также Кор'крона. Регар советует Траллу не брать с собой Гарроша, но Тралл счёл, что это хорошая возможность для него переосмыслить своё отношение к людям. Тралл отправляется на цеппелине (гоблинский дирижабль) в Терамор, где у него проходили мирные переговоры с целью взаимо выгоды для обеих сторон. Сначала они обсудили прошлое их фракций, потом затронули вопросы связанные с ресурсами. Напрамир, нехватка древесины у Орды из-за войны с ночными эльфами за лес. Вариан предложил обеспечить людей Тралла древесиной, а взамен вождь предложил медь и экзотические шкуры. Вариан должен был закончить саммит раньше, так как Голдшир и Южнопобережье оказались под одновременным атаками Плети. Тралл и Вариан собирались разойтись мирно, но, выйдя из Терамора, культ Сумеречного Молота вторгся в город. Расы Альянса Сумеречных культистов атаковали представителей Орды, в то время как представители рас Орды Сумеречных культистов атаковали представителей Альянса. Увидев Гарону, Вариан подумал, что Тралл послал её убить его, как это делал Совет Теней в прошлом с его отцом. Через некоторое время, сражаясь, потери Сумеречного Молота начали расти. Затем Мед'ан пришёл, чтобы спасти свою мать, и прознав об этом, культисты бросили свои силы на похищение Мед'ана, оставив Гарону умирать. Гаррош обвинил Альянс в организации нападения, а Вариан обвинил Орду, в частности Гарроша. Тралл пытался успокоить разгоряченные стороны и напомнить им не спешить с выводами. Тралл также попытался убедить короля Вариана в том, что неожиданное покушение Гароны не было делом рук его народа, но Вариан по-прежнему скептически относился к чести орков. Регар и Валира были уверены, что ни Тралл, ни Вариан не опустятся до покушения убийства на нейтральной территории, и пытались обдумать такой неожиданный поворот событий. Джайна и Тралл попрощались, и оба сильно сожалели, что все шансы на союз людей и орков были разрушены. Эта атака оставила обе фракции в недоверии друг к другу. Вскоре после этого Тралл вернулся обратно в Оргриммар. Позже Тралла попросили присоединиться к Новому Совету Тирисфаля, но он отказался, и вместо него к совету присоединился Регар Гнев Земли. Эхо Рока Как только Тралл прибыл в Оргриммар, Король Личей исполнил свой план и наслал своих зомби. Верхновный Аптекарь Путресс смог изобрести лекарство от чумы. Увидев в этом угрозу, Тралл встретился с Сильваной Ветрокрылой, Гаррошем Адский Крик, Вароком Саурфангом, Верхновным Аптекарем Путрессом и Регаром Гнев Земли в Оргриммаре, чтобы обсудить о своих планах на Плеть. После консультирования с Саурфангом и духами, Тралл решает подойти к проблеме Плети более осторожно: сначала он хочет провести разведывательную операцию, перед тем как вводить войска, а также хочет встретиться с Джайной и выяснить, что Альянс собирается делать с Королем Личей. Гаррош чувствовал, что связавшись с Альянсом, они обрекут себя на опасность, поэтому и хотел сначала собрать войска, чтобы захватить людей, а потом уже идти на Нордскол и уничтожать Плеть. Он до конца настаивал на том, что Орда должна править Азеротом. Тралл, разрдражённый безрассудством Гарроша, бросает ему вызов, отвечая, что люди для них не угроза, и что, не стоит недооценивать Короля Личей, слепо идя в его ловушку. Для того, чтобы преподать урок наглости Гарроша, Тралл провоцирует его на дуэль, со словами: я не допущу тех же ошибок, что и твой отец, Гром Адский Крик. Разочарованный своим лидером и оскорблённый словами о своём отце, Гаррош соглашается на дуэль с Траллом в Кольце Доблести, чтобы разрешить конфликт. Битва между орков шла на равных какое-то время, пока Гаррош не начал явно превосходить силы соперника. Чуть позже он уже начал издеваться над Траллом, пока битву не прервал Herald of the Lich King, угрожающий уничтожением Оргриммара. Слыша это, Тралл использует цепную молнию на Гарроша и они оба покидают Кольцо Доблести. Тралл говорит молодому Адскому Крику, что они закончат их спор позже. Город был атакован армией мерзости и ледяными вивернами, а также парочкой рыцарей смерти. Тралл и Гаррош смогли отразить силами Орды нападение Плети с помощью Саурфанга, Сильваны, Регара, защитников города и нескольких игроков. После того, как силы Плети были разбиты, Гаррош снова попросил, чтобы его отправили в Нордскол. На этот раз Тралл согласился, приказав Саурфангу начать подготовку к войне. Рыцари смерти, освобожденные от воли Короля Личей, посетили Тралла в Оргриммаре, чтобы вступить в Орду и передать письмо, в котором Тирион попросил Эйтригга быть в Нордсколе. Тралл согласился. Легенды: Страх. Направляясь в Нордскол, Траг Высокогорный пытается пробраться через земли орков незамеченным. Жажда крови заставляла Трага страдать от голоса в своей голове, и он чувствовал, что его разум всё больше находится во власти Короля-лича. Тралл искал единения с духами земли и почувствовал присутствие, страдающего от боли Трага. Тралл предложил ему свою помощь, но в тот момент Траг потерял контроль над собой и напал на него. После того как Траг был повержен, таурен предупредил Тралла о том, что ему нужно как можно скорее уходить, пока зло не овладело им. Тралл наотрез отказался сражаться с ним, и сказал Трагу, чтобы тот боролся с голосом Короля-лича. Чуть позже, Тралл поведал о том, как он когда-то боялся стать тем животным, которым Эделас Блэкмур считал его. Каждый раз думая об этом, Тралл впадал в ярость, дабы уйти как можно дальше от своих страхов, но правда заключалась в том, что его ярость, и была тем самым скрытым страхом, постоянно терзающий его душу. Только обретя мир в своей душе, Тралл смог преодолеть свой страх, выжить и обрести свободу. Если уж Тралл и Гром Адский Крик смогли это сделать, то это по силе и Трагу. Всего то и нужно принять помощь от другого. Но Траг яро отказывался принимать помощь и уже потерял всякую надежду, попросив Тралла уйти пока не поздно. Тралл был несогласен с подобным положением дел, и решил остаться, на что Траг ответил: тогда я убью тебя. Тралл внимательно смотрел на Трага и попросил его, чтобы в момент, когда он будет его убивать, пусть не отводит взгляда, ведь "я хочу видеть лицо своего убийцы". Траг, выполняя последнюю просьбу Тралла, замахивается и смотрим ему в глаза. В них, в самой глубине, он увидел все испытания и несчастья, которые сделали Тралла тем, кто он есть. А также смог увидеть невиданное спокойствие царившее в душе предводителя орков. Его спокойствие было столь велико, что позволило Трагу победить собственный страх. Голос по прежнему взывал к таурену, требуя прикончить Тралла, но теперь Траг мог противостоять мощному натиску Короля-лича. Тралл предложил ему убежище и безопасность для его народа, но Траг отказался. Отныне он знал, что в чудовище превратил его не столько голос в голове, сколько его страх. Он решил продолжить путь в Нордскол, чтобы полностью освободиться от его влияния. А если не получится - то он уничтожить себя. Тралл сказал ему, что флот Орды стоит на близлежащих берегах в Дуротаре и скоро отплывает в Нордскол. Также вождь предложил Трагу свой знак клана северного волка на тот случай, если ему придется говорить с кем то на корабле. Траг опять отказался, но поблагодарил Тралла за предложение и за то, что тот был добр к тому, кто мог бы его убить. Тралл признался с улыбкой, что он не стал бы просто стоять там и ждать своей участи, если бы не был уверен в том, что Траг сможет противостоять голосу. Тралл добавил, что он будет молиться духами, чтобы те присматривали за ним. В последние минуты их встречи, они попрощались, и к большому удивлению Трага, Тралл порощался с ним, назвав его по имени, хотя Траг и не называл его. Траг отправился на одном из кораблей в Нордскол. Несмотря на то, что он был почти уверен, что потерпит неудачу, в худшем случаи умрёт, он был полон решимости встретить свою судьбу без страха. Зазрушенный мир По мере того, как объединенные силы Орды и Альянса начинают атаковать Цитадель Ледяной Короны, в Подгороде вспыхивает восстание. Вариматас и орды его демонических братьев переполняют город, убивая всех тех, кто не подчинится их темному правлению. Сама Сильвана будучи почти убитой при перевороте, сумела бежать с группой лоялистов в Оргриммар. Преисполненный решимости не допускать плацдармов на территории Орды, Тралл и Сильвана планируют немедленную контратаку. В разгар своего планирования, Джайна Праудмур прибывает со страшными новостями: после смерти Болвара Фордрагона, Вариан Ринн приказывает атаковать Подгород, чтобы предать убийцу Болвара, Верхновного Аптекаря Путресса, справедливому суду, а также приказывает вернуть Лордерон Альянсу. Тралл вместе с Сильваной и Вол`джином руководили нападением на Подгород, чтобы вернуть его обратно Орде. После сражения с оставшимися мятежниками и демонами, объединенные силы Орды убивают демона предателя, Вариматаса. Чувства радости победы были недолги, ведь на сцену выходит человеческий король Вариан Ринн, уже убивший Путресса. Вариан начинает противостоять Траллу и заявляет, что мир не может быть достигнут, после увиденного им ужаса, который Отрёкшиеся натворили в Подгороде. Когда начинается битва между Альянсом и Ордой, Джайна останавливает Тралла и Вариана от убийства друг друга и телепортирует Ринна, а также армию Альянса обратно в Штормград, надеясь остановить дальнейшее кровопролитие и хаос. Когда Тралл сетует на сломанный мир между Альянсом и Ордой, Варок Саурфанг подходит к вождю и напоминает ему о своём долге вести свой народ. Секреты Ульдуара Когда Бранн Бронзобородый узнаёт, что Древний Бог Иогг-Сарон бежал с древней тюрьмы в Ульдуар, Ронин призывает Тралла и Вариана в Фиолетовую цитадель. Правильно догадавшийся о серьезности ситуации, Тралл поспешил к Даларану с Гаррошем. По прибытию в Фиолетовую Цитадель он был перехвачен Джайной, которая не знала, что и делать, ведь Вариан Ринн уже был внутри. Когда Джайна рассказала им, что случилось, Тралл с раздражением выслушал недовольство Гарроша, и направился к камерам Ронина. Как и ожидалось, Вариан и Гаррош обменялись резкими словами, которые в конечном итоге привели к драке. Тралл не смог остановить бой, но разочарованный Ронин преуспел в этом. Ронин умолял всех в комнате отложить свои разногласия в сторону и работать вместе против общей угрозы. Вариан категорически был против и ушёл, сославшись на битсу у Ангратар, Врат Гнева как на главную причину, чтобы больше никогда не работать с Ордой. Гаррош же в свою очередь высказал мнение о том, что настоящий вождь никогда не станет партнёром трусов. Тралл ещё больше разочаровался в действиях Гарроша. 425px Сердце Войны После событий на Даларане, Тралл и Гаррош отправились в Крепость Песнь Войны. В пути Гаррош вспоминал события далёкого прошлого, в которых Тралл впервые привёл Гарроша в Оргриммар. После обороты крепости от атак Плети, Тралл узнал от ледяной короны, что силы орды флангуют альянс в процессе их штурма на Broken Front. Тралл смотрел за тем, как Гаррош расправляется с этой ситуацией, говоря командиру ледяной короны, Sky-Reaver Korm Blackscar, что орда будет сражаться с честью или не будет сражаться вовсе. Глядя на Гарроша, Тралл испытывал гордость за принятое им решение. Колизей Авангарда thumb|Тралл стоящий с Гаррошем в Коллизее Авангарда. Тралл, в сопровождении Гарроша, присутствовал в Колизее Авангарда в Ледяной короне. Позже их лично поприветствовал Тирион, и после обмена парой слов, обоих орков сопроводили внутрь коллизея. Позже, Тралл и Гаррош наблюдали за испытаниями, в окружении представителей Орды. Легенды :Кошмары Когда Изумрудный Кошмар вторгся в мир смертных в форме магического тумана и погрузил всех спящих жителей Азерота в кошмары, Тралл стал одной из жертв. В его кошмаре, он переживал один и тот же момент смерти Тареты Фокстон. Хотя Тралл и пытался каждый раз действовать иначе, чтобы спасти ей жизнь, Тарета всегда заканчивала одинаково. Когда Тралл наконец смог скрытно атаковать Дарнхольд и использовать тактику Блэкмура, он добирается до спальной комнаты, в котором находилась живая Тарета. Увидя перед собой орка, Блэкмур кинул вино в лицо Тралла, и ослеплённый Тралл убивает Тарету. Кошмар закончился пронзительным плачем Тралла. Штормград Thrall gave Brox's ax to Thura. The whole of Azeroth was caught in by Emerald Nightmare and so was the Warchief. His wolf companion Snowsong felt mists of the Nightmare but it was too late. Orgrimmar with its inhabitants had already fallen to the mists. Thura's nightmare is also Thrall. After the threat of Emerald Nightmare was over, he sent a letter to Tyrande and Malfurion. The bearer of the message was Thura. Шаман (Манга) Мулн Гнев Земли отправляется в Оргриммар, чтобы найти совет вождя Тралла и решить вопрос о нарастающем разделении между традиционалистами Восточного Кольца и сторонниками Шотоа с их современным и эффективным методом работы с элементами. Тралл, будучи не увереным в решении данного конфликта, говорит Мулну, что изменения это естественная часть жизни, и в этом нет ничего плохого, если это не вредит его народу. Нужно просто следовать советам духов. Позднее, оставшись недовольным нерешительностью позиции Тралла, Мулн отправляется к Дрек`тару и рассказывает о своих опасениях. В ходе беседы, Дрек`тар рассказывает Мулну о том, что он видит два будущих, и что его видения всё меньше надеятся на Тралла. Дрек`тар подмечает, что когда придет время, Восточное Кольцо станет спасением Азерота или его погибелью. Внезапно дрек`тар становится безумным и предупреждает Мулна о том, что "огонь поглотит всё" (тем самым намекая на предстоящие события в катаклизме). Разрушение Жизнь Тралла круто изменилась после событий ведущих к Shattering. thumb|Тралл дарует Гаррошу знаменитый топор его отца. Когда Гаррош и его воины наконец вернулись домой с Нордскола, Тралл, зажгя костры дабы осветить Оргриммар, устроил пир в честь молодого орка и подарил ему Горхаул. В ходе пира, Тралл выступил с речью о насущих проблемах, и зантронул финансовое состояние орды. Было решено, что Хамул отправится на встречу в Круг Кенария, чтобы заручиться поддержкой. Поскольку мир теперь был разрушен, стало невозможно торговать с ночными эльфами Альянса. К несчастью, в то время в Дуротаре стояла сильная засуха, и это вызвало пожар, который уничтожил несколько зданий. Тралл самолично пытался потушить пламя, используя свои шаманские способности, и обнаружил, что огонь был проклят. Не имея других возможностей, Тралл силой подавил огонь, о чём потом ни раз жалел. Он понял, что здесь было что-то неладное, раз уж элементы вышли из под контроля, поэтому он тщательно начал всё обдумывать. thumb|Тралл и Кэрн Кровавое Копыто спасают детей во время пожара.Помимо уже имеющихся проблем, была ещё одна - нападение группы орков на часовых в Ясеневом Лесу , которое являлось прямым нарушением договора между Ордой и Альянсом. С часовых содрали кожу, а потом разрезали на части, сбросив всё в кормушку для падали. Были ли они живы на момент свежевания был спорным. Кожа убитых ночных эльфов была повешена на деревья, а на самих кожах был знак Орды, высеченный эльфийской кровью. Пока ночные эльфы запретили находиться членам Орды в Ясеневом лесу в знак протеста, связанный с событиями битвы у Ангратар, Врат Гнева , орки вовсю праздновали своё нападение на часовых. Поскольку поставки Орды были почти исчерпаны после войны с Королем Личей и необычными засухами, охватившими Оргриммар, многие орки считали несправедливо жестоко, исключать ночных эльфов из Орды из-за их отказа на торговых путях. Немного позже, Тралл получил письмо от короля Вариана Ринна с требованием предать всех нападавших Альянсу на справедливый суд. Он отказался передавать нарушителей, нарушивших договор (конечно у него были подозреваемые, но не было доказательств. К тому же, в случаи выполнения требования, это могло бы подорвать морльный дух Орды) , и отказался приносить какие-либо извинения за все убийства, грабежи и те жестокие методы, которыми они не побрезгали. Хоть Тралл и был зол, что договор был разрушен, но его нежелание выгораживать тех, кто использует такие методы борьбы с членами Альянса, было ещё злей. Всё это, в свою очередь, ослабило популярность Тралла в лице лидеров Альянса. После встречи с Джайной Праудмур и Элдриггом, Тралл решает отправиться в Награнд в запределье, чтобы выяснить причину по которой элементы Азерота вышли из под контроля. Перед отправкой, Тралл назначает Гарроша действующим вождём Орды в своё отсутствие, а после встречается с Керном Кровавое Копыто, который был категорически против такого решения. Тралл был уверен, что ничего плохого не случится. После последних приготовлений, Тралл заглянул к своей бабушке, которая посоветовала ему обратиться к Маг`харской женщине по имени Аггралан ( больше известной как Аггра) за обучением шаманскому мастерству. Аггра сильно недолюбливала Тралла, и даже позволяла себе называть его "рабом", но несмотря на её недовольства, она весьма послушно взяла его в Гарадар, чтобы там Тралл смог соединиться с духами и стать истинным шаманом. В конце концов Тралл встретился с элементалями Дренора, Фуриями, которые были не в силах помочь понять, что происходит на Азероте. К счастью, среди элементалей оказался Фурий земли, который мог помочь вождю, если тот проглотит маленький камень, принесенный Траллом из Азерота. Выполнив требование, Фурий рассказывает Траллу, что элементы боялись разрушения - катаклизм сродни тому, что когда то разрушил Дренор. Пока Тралл подготавливался к возвращению на Азерот, чтобы предотвратить катаклизм, Аггра начала замечать, что она всё больше и больше проникалась симпатией к Траллу, и поэтому хотела поехать с ним на Азерот, но только если он не будет сильно настаивать на обратном. Тралл с удовольствием принял её приглашение, ведь и сам сблизился с ней, и вместе они отправились на Азерот. В Гарадаре Пентрин Кровавое Копыто рассказывает Траллу об всём, что случилось: с Керном, Гаррошем и Grimtotem (магический клан тауренов), и услышав обо всём этом, Тралл немедленно отправился обратно. По прибытию, Тралл присутствовал на похоронах своего старого друга, и сказав свои последние слова ему, он прощается с ним навсегда. На его сердце была неизмеримая тяжесть, ведь даже при прощании слова не подбирались. Бывший вождь взял с собой наименьшую часть руны своего старого друга, чтобы всегда помнить о нём. Фрагмент был выгравирован одной руной, смысл которой Тралл и не скрывал. На руне было выгравировано - «исцеление». Это было там, где он оставил доспехи Оргрима Молот Рока. Бейн согласился доставить фрагмент в Оргриммар. Вскоре после этого произошло масштабное землетрясение, в результате которого цунами ударило о Штормградскую гавань, а у побережья Вестфаля образовалась кастровая ворона, расколовшая само основание на двое прямо под ногами Тралла. Тралл решил пробраться к Водовороту, который, по его мнению, был центром катастрофы, и попытался успокоить элементы. Аггра составила ему компанию, и вместе они отправились из Ratchet в Водоворот на корабле под названием «Ярость Драки». Cataclysm .]] thumb|left|Квест: Возмездие Вождя. Тралл, вождь Орды, это символ благородства, силы и непреодолимой отваги. Он повел орков из угнетающих их лагерей Лордерона в новую территорию свободы и процветания. Под его командованием орки стали одной из самых мощных сил на Азероте. Как шаман, у Тралла глубокая связь с элементами, и их мудрость отлично повлияла на вождя. Однако традиции Орды оставались верны тому, что вождь должен быть сильным, поэтому некоторые орки склонные к идеям о том, что вождь должен быть свирепым и обладать боевой доблестью, были разочарованы решениями Тралла. Остаётся лишь гадать, являются ли недавние разногласия Тралла с Гаррошем еденичными случаями или это подсказка к предстоящим изменениям. Тралл впервые появляется на Затерянных островах, часть стартовой зоны гоблинов, где и помогает им присоединиться к Орде. По мере того, как раскрывается история, мы узнаем, что Тралл был похищен агентами SI:7 (секретная организация Альянса), пока плыл в Водоворот. Гоблины, недавно покинувшие Kezan, заплатили выкуп, чтобы спасти Тралла, и в благодарность он помогает гоблинам в сражениях, охвативших острова. После поражения Trade Prince Gallywix, Тралл провозглашает, что Картель присоединиться к Орде, и что у них будет дом в Азшаре. Также он позволяет Gallywix`у остаться лидером Картеля, и чуть позже Тралл отправляет гоблинов-агентов, чтобы поговорить с временно заменяющим пост вождя, Гаррошем Адский Крик. По мере того, как нарастает напряжение в Орде в отсутствие Тралла, в особенности между Гаррошем и Вол`джином, Тралл возвращается обратно, чтобы успокоить вождя Тёмного Копья, ведь считал, что Гаррош поступает правильно, тем самым объединяя Орду. Как один из самых выдающихся шаманов Азерота, Тралл оставляет свои обязанности вождя и присоединяется к Восточному Кольцу. Он отправляется в Водоворот, к центру Зелёного моря, где Смертокрыл возвращается в Азерот из Подземья. Высвобождение испорченного Аспекта разрушило барьер между Азеротом и Измерением Элементалей, и Тралл воспользовался своими силами, чтобы стабилизировать разлом. Также Тралл видел кошмар, вызванный Изоратом, в котором он отчаянно наблюдал за тем, как его друзей, Нобундо, Аггра и Мулн, убивает Аспект. Сумерки Аспектов После неудачного погружения Тралла в глубины самого себя в течении относительно рутинного ритуала вместе с другим могущественным шаманом Восточного кольца, Тралл и Аггра начинают чувствовать деформацию жизни в Водовороте. Несмотря на обнадеживающие слова его хороших друзей Нобундо и Регара, Тралл не понимает, как лучше всего помочь своим товарищам. Аггра выражает свои сомнения по поводу длительного пребывания Тралла в Орде, которые он всячески отрицает. После небольшой дискуссии, Тралл покидает храм, чтобы очистить свою голову и придать ясность своим мыслям. Тем временем, события пришли в движение вне зависимости от действий Тралла. После того, как Клан Сумеречного Молота атаковал и захватил Храм Драконьего Покоя, супруг Алекстразы, Калестраз, по-видимому предал Wyrmrest Accord , при этом уничтоженив святилища под храмом и все невылупившиеся яйца в процессе. Обезумевши, озлобленный Life-Binder официально покинул Accord и вылетел на сцену. Изера , будучи свидетелем всех этих событий, появляется перед Траллом в своем калдорайском облике. Изера просит Тралла отправиться в путешествие (казалось бы, небольших масштабов), чтобы облегчить жизнь маленькой деревушке друидов в Фераласе от обезумевшего элементаля огня. По началу Тралл недоумевал, ведь ему, будучи шаману отправляющемуся в Водоворот, поручают такую странную задачу. Однако узнав о подлинной личности своего нового спутника, Тралл незамедлительно соглашается. После убеждений Изеры, Тралл и Снежная песнь отправляются в деревню и помогает здешних жителям. Тралл был очень удивлён, ведь большую часть жителей деревни составляли часовые - элитное подразделение ночных эльфов. Увидев схожую враждебность элементаля к эльфам, Тралл находит с ним общий язык и просит уйти. После выполнения своей миссии, репутация Тралл резко возрастает среди собравшихся калдореев, и чуть позже бывший вождь устраивает вечерний пир, на котором он, уже как друг, выпивает с ними. После небольшого успеха в деревне, эльф по имени Дешарин подходит к Траллу и призывает его пойти в местный лес. После разговора с появившимися древними, Дешарин раскрывает свою истинную сущность и предстаёт пред вождем в виде зелёного дракона, говоря о том, что у Изеры весьма большие планы на Тралла. Дешарин берёт Тралла в Пещеры Времени, в вход к котором их пропускают бронзовые драконы от имени Изеры. Ожидая в пещерах, на Дешарина и Тралла нападает таинственный человек в ужасно знакомой броне. После того, как Дешарина обезглавили, между Траллом и незнакомцем начинается драка. Человек, способный соотнести способности Тралла с странным мастерством течения времени, скрывает своё присутсвие, чтобы нанести сокрушительные удары по бывшему вождю. Бронзовые драконы, прибившие на помощь, убеждают Тралла бежать в портал. В тот момент, когда Тралл убегал, он не мог избавиться от ощущения, что уже чувствовал подобную сильную ауру, исходившую от нападавшего. На другом конце временного портала, Тралл оказывается на поздней стадии Второй Войны. Хоть он и ошеломлён такой возможностью, как встреча с Оргримом Молотом Рока, он всё ещё понимал, что временная линия не должна быть изменена. He is mistaken as a warlock by an orcish patrol party, and taken to a neighbouring base camp. К большому удивлению, Тралл замечает самого Оргрима Молот Рока, а сразу после его взору предстают его родители - Дуротан и Драка. После того, как Тралл попытался отвлечься от мыслей о своём отце и матери, к нему подходит Драка (в руках она держала, недавно родившегося Тралла) и после неловкой беседы с матерью, Тралл отправляется сопровождать патруль своих родителей в безопасное место (тот самый патруль, который подобрал Тралла в самом начале). Именно этот патруль был ответственнен за предательсво Дуротана и Драки по приказу Гул`дана. Всё, что был вынужден делать Тралл, так это наблюдать за тем, как его родителей убивают. Когда бойня подошла к концу, Тралл, несдерживая сил, повзволяет лишь единственному убийце остаться в живых, дабы сохранить временную линию. Почти разбитый, Тралл подходит к телу своего отца. Он клянется умирающему Дуротану, что его дитя будет жить, что орки будут свободны, и что у них будет собственная земля. Обнадеженный этим будущим, Дуротан умирает. Тем временем убийца Дешарина появляется в этой временной линии и атакует Тралла ещё раз. Незнакомец информирует Тралла о том, что единственной его целью является - убийство Тралла, и разобравшись с ним пока он ещё младенец, будет намного проще, нежели возиться с настоящим. В это время на настоящей временной линии Blackmoore находит младенца-Тралла, а на этой линии Тралл хватает убийцу и выкидывает его в ближайшую реку. Борьба между ними длилась какое-то время, пока Тралл не замечает весьма любопытные сверкающие бронзовые часы, которые телепортируют его на другую временную линию, а нападавший опять исчезает. Тралл встречается лицом к лицу с слегка повзрослевшей Таретой. После признания ей в том, кто он есть на самом деле (доказав это тем, что у Тралла было идентичное ожерелье), Тарета рассказывает ему о нерадужных новостях - на этой временной линии, Тралл умер будучи ребенком. Blackmoore, потеряв своего будущего успешного гладиатора, сделал неожиданное: вместо того, чтобы и дальше напиваться и впадать в депрессии, он как следует собрался, призвал наемников в свою новую армию и начал их всех тренировать. Заручившись огромной поддержкой, Blackmoore повел свои войска против Оргрима Молот Рока, и убивает вождя Орды в сражении один на один. Вместо того, чтобы убивать оставшихся орков, Blackmoore заключает с ними секретный договор, по которому орки присоединятся к его армии и помогут свергнуть Альянс. Blackmoore убил Теренаса Менетила, зарезал Утера Светоносного и Андуина Лотара , а также узурпировал королевство Лордерона и уничтожил род Менетилов. Тралл с трудом поверил во всё это, особенно в ту часть, в которой поникший, вечно пьющий Blackmoore смог побить могучего Оргрима в честной битве один на один. Тралл вместе с Таретой отправляются в Даларан, где их встречают в присутствии Krasus. Тралл отдаёт ему желудь древности, и Krasus помогает Траллу и Тарете найти способ сломать эту ложную временную линию. Эти трое наконец осознают, что не только их «временная линия» ложная, но и само «время» было лишь иллюзией. Осознание всего этого разрушает видимое время, и Тралл наконец находит Аспекта Времени, Ноздорму, ожидающего его. .]] Nozdormu begins to piece together the various events occurring in both the alternate the true timeline. To Thrall’s - and the onlooking bronze dragons’ - immense shock, Nozdormu informs him that the great Aspect’s retreat from the world was in order to discover the cause of a dire event destined to happen in the future, and to avert it. This event would be Nozdormu founding and presiding over the Infinite Dragonflight. Nozdormu also admits that, as such, he was also responsible for sending the assassin after Thrall. At this point, Thrall comes to realize his mysterious assailant’s identity - the missing Blackmoore from the false timeline. Regardless of this pressing matter, Nozdormu thanks Thrall for giving him clarity; setting him another task: to find and (hopefully) lift Alexstrasza from her grief over Krasus’ demise, and to convince the blue dragonflight to set aside its differences with the others and join forces against the impending darkness. Thrall and Tick set out to confront the bereaved Life-Binder, and the two find her in the barren wasteland of Desolace. Though Alextrasza rebukes his comfort and banishes him from her sight, Thrall does not give up hope for the Life-Binder just yet. Thrall then makes the journey to the Nexus, and after an extremely cold reception, is admitted audience with Arygos and Kalecgos. Though Kalecgos goes out of his way to make his orcish visitor comfortable; conjuring scenery of Horde-designed indulgences to make him seem more at home; Arygos is on edge with the visitor and even goes so far as to suggest his death. Thrall learns that the blue dragonflight is in the process of electing its next Aspect, and that the two most likely candidates are Maylgos’ ferocious son, Arygos himself, and none other than Kalecgos. An event known as the "Embrace" is set to occur shortly; a time where the two moons of Azeroth meet in what cosmetically appears to be the form of a mother embracing her child, hence the name. This sacred event heralds a celestial time for the blue dragons, and their best chance of truly empowering a new Aspect for their flight. To Thrall’s great relief, and to Kalecgos’ great bemusement, Kalecgos is chosen as the new Aspect. The flight as a whole are pleased with this decision, and watch eagerly as their new leader is empowered by the titans’ might. Arygos, enraged, curses the flight for fools; abandoning Coldarra. As the flight begins to celebrate its new leader’s ascension, twilight dragons interrupt the ceremony. Thrall leaps atop Kalec's back, and the two prove a formidable fighting force. After disposing of several of the creatures, the blues give chase to the fleeing remainder. They arrive at the Wyrmrest Temple, and catch sight of the semi-functional Chromatus. Regardless, the blues press on; fighting back the twilight dragonflight with efficiency. Chromatus - now awakened with the blood of the murdered Arygos - engages in the battle, and cuts a swathe of destruction through the blues. Thrall is hurled off Kalec in the ensuing chaos, and finds his footing in the snow. As he calls upon the aid of the elements, he is granted a peculiar vision of Krasus’ final moments, and resolves to inform the Life-Binder of the truth behind his demise. Thrall is brutally attacked by a newly-arrived Blackmoore. Wielding the Doomhammer in tandem with his powerful elemental skill, Thrall catches his mortal enemy off-guard. Blackmoore is lambasted by Thrall's summoned wind-vortex, and collapses on the floor before his former slave. As Thrall moves in to deal the final blow, Blackmoore begs for his life. Though Thrall takes no pleasure in the act, he refuses to relent; bringing the Doomhammer down upon Blackmoore and conquering the shadow he cast over Thrall's life for good. Elsewhere, the blue dragons were beaten back by the powerful Chromatus. Kalec has Thrall rescued by one of his drakes, though the strain of leadership in the wake of their defeat begins to gnaw at the new Aspect of Magic. Thrall encourages Kalec to remain strong, and he leaves once more for Desolace. Thrall finds Alextrasza in an even more shattered state. He shares with her the vision he was granted, and in solemn silence, the two witness Krasus' heroic sacrifice to protect the Wyrmrests' unhatched children from being born as chromatic beasts. Reinvigorated and regaining her confidence, the Life-Binder travels to the Nexus to join forces with the new Aspect of Magic. Before long, the red, blue, and green dragonflights are reunited with their respective Aspects. With their might combined, they leave to do battle with the murderous Chromatus and his ilk. After a vicious battle, Chromatus reaches his full potential - and overpowers all three of the mighty Aspects. The downhill fight is relieved by the arrival of Nozdormu and his bronze flight, and the Aspect of Time puts forward the notion that they will need to work together, in the most fundamental sense of the word, to defeat this creature that embodies all of their traits and powers. Chromatus has a head for each dragonflight, and there are no black dragons present to assist in this task - though Thrall, as a shaman, offers to take on that role. In their humanoid forms, the aspects open themselves along with Thrall to truly gain a sense of unity; and while he struggles to hold the ceremony together, Thrall succeeds in his role in Neltharion‘s stead. Knowing that he could never become as Aspect, he remains content with the notion that he could assist his allies in their hour of need. The four Aspects launch a volley of powerful abilities at the stunned Chromatus, who cannot bring himself to counter the volatile new powers at their disposal. The chromatic dragon is blasted downwards; the Twilight Father in tow. Chromatus' lifeless body is stored in a specifically-made arcane prison by the blue dragonflight, as it seems impossible to completely eradicate him. Later, the Aspects and Thrall meet on the top of Wyrmrest temple, where Nozdormu informs the group of a plot by the Old Gods To destroy the dragonflights. The hour of Twilight was fast approaching and the Dragonflights, thanks to Thrall's help, will now be ready to face it. Thrall is given both the thanks and a scale each of the dragon aspects; in return for assistance asking only for a way to travel back to the Maelstrom. Tick takes him back to Aggra's side, where the two orcs overcome their past differences. Thrall acknowledges that he has been a slave to outside influences his entire life, though resolves to see that end. Knowing that greater trials still approach on the horizon, Thrall casts off his name; proclaiming himself as "Go'el."Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects Ярость Огненных Просторов At the Maelstrom, Thrall strains himself attempting to commune with the elements. Able to feel how broken the world is, and with the elements remaining silent for him, Thrall tells Aggra that he will have to work without limits to fulfill this task. As he ponders the meaning of this, his elemental calls are finally answered - by none other than Ragnaros the Firelord. Ragnaros gives Thrall a vision of the Firelands, ensuring him that its flames will engulf both the world tree and the world beyond it, showing Thrall's reinforced home of Orgrimmar washed over in a tide of fire as the final Hour of Twilight approaches. Stunned, Thrall falls to the ground, and the cackling Firelord dissipates. Thrall then begins his journey to Mount Hyjal with Aggra. After the druids and their allies thwarted the invasion of Hyjal by the Twilight's Hammer and Ragnaros, an air of peace settled on the sacred mountain. As new growth bloomed across the region, members of the Earthen Ring and Cenarion Circle, along with the noble Dragon Aspects, convened at the ancient World Tree of Nordrassil. Among the gathered heroes were the legendary archdruid Malfurion Stormrage, the former Horde warchief and accomplished shaman Thrall, and his strong-willed companion, Aggra. Together, this illustrious assemblage was to unite its wondrous powers and restore the World Tree for the good of Azeroth. Yet this auspicious event ended in tragedy. The details are still unclear, but word has spread that an incredibly powerful Twilight's Hammer agent, shrouded to hide his identity, interrupted the ceremony and struck down Thrall with dark magics... casting his spirit into the four domains of the Elemental Plane. If these terrible rumors hold true, the Earthen Ring—indeed, all of Azeroth—has potentially lost one of its greatest champions. While the Aspects concede that Thrall may be lost to the elements forever, Aggra believes that her mate can be saved and calls on the aid of adventures of both the Horde and the Alliance to venture into the Skywall, the Abyssal Maw, Deepholm, and Firelands to rescue her beloved from an eternity of torment. Before adventures can return Thrall's spirit to the natural world they must help him overcome his doubts, his willfulness, his desires and his rage before he is bound to his elemental cage.http://us.battle.net/wow/en/blog/2658255#blog The identity of Thrall's assailant is revealed to be none other than the former Archdruid of Darnassus, Fandral Staghelm - now allied with Ragnaros and Deathwing. Noting that an individual known as the "Twilight Prophet" had deemed Thrall the cult's final obstacle, Fandral goes about removing him from the picture - not with death, but turning Thrall's great bond with the elements against him; his raw essence scattered to their elemental domains. Aggra is unwilling to give up on Thrall - and resolves to restore her mate's essence in its entirety. His self-doubt manifests itself in the plane of wind, where Thrall expresses regret over his decision to pronounce Garrosh Warchief, noting that he will lead the Horde to ruin. He mentions that he has failed both the Horde and the Earthen Ring, and that he is unworthy of Aggra. He laments that he believes his own weakness has delivered Azeroth into the face of ruin. The plane of water displays Thrall's desire, where he is seen laying down his weapon in front of Varian and making peace with his enemies. It was also shown that he desired to be free of the burdens of leadership and start a family with Aggra. Thrall's patience is viewed in the plane of earth, where he is frozen in stone to symbolize his patience and resolve. Thrall's raw, unhinged emotion is seen in the various elemental planes - fire, where Thrall's hatred towards Gul'dan, for the murder of his parents is witnessed; Varian, for declaring war upon the Horde; Blackmoore, for the act of forcibly enslaving another; and even Thrall's rage towards Garrosh for his role in Cairne's demise is seen. Ultimately, Thrall's essence is restored. He stands before Aggra, as Go'el, son of Durotan, and he and Aggra become life-mates. With his resolve renewed, Thrall overcomes his predicament, with the chains that had once bound him shattered—all that he once was, and more. Thrall and Aggra return to the world tree, where Thrall declares his love for Aggra, and the two become life mates. Заряд Аспекты As Thrall and the other Aspects, including the newly-elevated Kalecgos, debated on how to defeat Deathwing, the shaman's spirit communed with the earth and took an earthen form. It was there that he encountered Deathwing, using the power of the Old Gods to imprison his spirit within. The corrupted Aspect mocked Thrall, believing that the Aspects sought to replace him as Earth-Warder with the mortal shaman, and claiming that the "gift" he had been granted by the Titans - his charge to defend Azeroth - was in fact a curse, imprisoning him to his duty. To demonstrate, he allowed Thrall to experience what it was like to have the weight of the earth on his shoulders, claiming that this was what the Aspects wanted - "to damn you to a life of eternal torment", as Deathwing stated it. He then unleashed a series of scathing attacks against Thrall's earthen form; because the shaman had embraced Azeroth, and Azeroth embraced him, his "wounds" materialized in the physical world in the form of earthquakes. Finally, the Aspects called on the Earthen Ring and the Cenarion Circle to break Deathwing's hold, bringing Thrall back to himself. The Aspects decided that in order to defeat Deathwing, they would have to acquire the Dragon Soul in its "purest form" - a period not long after its creation, during the War of the Ancients ten millennia earlier. As the Soul was imbued with a powerful enchantment to prevent dragonkind from ever using it, the Aspects called on Thrall to be the wielder of the Dragon Soul in the battle against Deathwing. Час Тьмы With Mount Hyjal secure and the firelord defeated, Thrall is tasked by the dragon aspects with taking the place of the maddened earthwarder once more. To this end, the defenders of Azeroth acquire the much-coveted Dragon Soul from a pivotal point in the past. Ultimately, heroes of Azeroth are successful in both claiming the Dragon Soul and averting a cataclysmic alternate timeline, woven by the corrupted aspect of time, Murozond. The Dragon Soul is delivered to Thrall, who makes his way to to Wyrmrest Temple in order to defeat Neltharion for good. Fighting his way through the snow-covered vestiges of an old god-corrupted Dragonblight, Thrall does battle with a formidable ice ascendant named Arcurion and a treacherous blood elven contract killer known as Asira Dawnslayer. After claiming victory, Thrall heals the drake she had slain, and makes his way to the inner sanctum of the temple astride it. As heroes arrive to rejoin forces with Go'el, the Twilight Prophet (former Archbishop Benedictus) makes an appearance - and attacks Thrall in an attempt to take back the Dragon Soul. Like Asira before him, Benedictus falls before Thrall, and the son of Durotan leaves to make preparations for the final battle. Destroyer's Fall With the Dragon Soul in hand, Thrall and the dragon aspects Alexstrasza, Ysera, Nozdormu, and Kalecgos prepare to defeat Deathwing, while the united dragonflights and a group of mortal heroes fend off attacks from the forces of Twilight. Atop Wyrmrest, moments after the defeat of the twilight dragon Ultraxion, Thrall unleashes the artifact's power directly at Deathwing, damaging his armor and causing the Aspect of Death to attempt an escape. Chasing Deathwing in an Alliance gunship, the adventurers leap onto the corrupted Aspect and remove his elementium plating, giving Thrall a big enough opening to blast Deathwing again. The Destroyer falls from the sky and crashes into the Maelstrom. Thrall and the Aspects briefly rejoice at the end of the Destroyer, only for him to suddenly rise from the Maelstrom, his form melting into a molten mass of unfathomable power. The adventurers work alongside the Aspects, preventing Deathwing from bringing about the final Cataclysm, and giving Thrall the chance to fire the third and final blast from the Dragon Soul, completely obliterating Deathwing. Thrall feels the elements "awakening", relieved that the Cataclysm is over. Alexstrasza explains that the Aspects have expended their ancient power and fulfilled their duties. She then reveals that Aggra is pregnant, much to Thrall's delight. Джайна Праудмур :Приливы Войны . After Deathwing's death Muln Earthfury decided to make Thrall, who has seemingly decided to be called by his birth name; Go'el, the leader of the Earthen Ring. Sometime afterwards Thrall and Jaina meet in secret where they were discussing Garrosh. Jaina urged Thrall to return to the Horde and reign in Garrosh's warmongering. Thrall maintained that he has found a new path and his work with the Earthen Ring was too important to abandon. After changing the conversation to his new life mate Aggra, Thrall tells Jaina that he hopes that she will find someone like he has. In response Jaina, who bitterly thought of both Kael'thas Sunstrider and Arthas Menethil, told him that she made better friends than love interests. After the fall of Northwatch Hold and the Theramore, Eitrigg sent a courier with a message for Thrall at the Maelstrom. Deciding that his fellow shaman deserved to hear the message, Thrall told the courier to read the message out loud in public rather than in private. The gathered members of the Earthen Ring were horrified to hear that molten giants were enslaved during the fall of Northwatch. They were even further distraught and horrified with the knowledge that Theramore was destroyed by a mana bomb. With no one surviving the blast, Thrall believed that Jaina was killed. This unpleasant news caused Farseer Nobundo to inform Thrall that the Earthen Ring would understand if he were to go back to the Horde and that they could continue to heal the land with out him. Thrall knew that nothing was greater than healing the damage done by the Cataclysm and so remained, while remarking to himself that even if Jaina's ghost were to come to him and demand vengeance he would still reply no. Later on Thrall and several others noticed that their efforts in healing the damage at the Maelstrom seemed to have less of an effect. As Thrall and Aggra went to converse with Muln about the subject, Thrall was shown a vision of Orgrimmar being drowned and destroyed by water elementals. While experiencing the vision, water elementals informed Thrall that they did not want to carry out such an act and become enslaved for all eternity. When he asked where the person who was going to enslave them was, he was shown a vision of Fray Island. When the vision ended, he informed his fellow Earthen Ring members about what he experienced. While Muln expressed the desire for all of them to help, Nobundo pointed that Thrall was the only who received the vision and as such only Thrall shall go. After Aggra told him that she understood the task was his alone, Thrall departed to Fray Island. Upon arriving Thrall discovered to his joy that Jaina Proudmoore was alive. That joy soon turned to horror upon realizing that it was Jaina trying to enslave water elementals and destroy his people. While trying to reason and plead with her to spare those in Orgrimmar from her retaliation for Garrosh's actions, Thrall was stunned to hear that Jaina blamed Theramore's destruction on him as Thrall had put Garrosh in charge of the Horde and did not return when she tried to convince him to. While shocked at her words, Thrall admitted that he blamed himself and asked that Jaina need not seek vengeance for Theramore by killing his people. In response, Jaina retorted that her father was right in believing that orcs were monsters and sent out a giant tsunami at Orgrimmar. Calling upon the Spirit of Air for aid, Thrall was able to keep the tsunami at bay and soon learned that Jaina had gotten hold of the Focusing Iris. Trying to reason with his old friend, Thrall told her that while her pain was justified, innocent lives should not be killed for Garrosh's actions. In response, Jaina attacked Thrall, not with the intent to distract him but with the intent to kill. While reeling from this revelation, Thrall found that he could not bring himself to try and kill Jaina. Unwilling to kill Jaina, Thrall continued to plead for her to see reason by claiming that she should fight Garrosh, not innocent children who deserved to have a future. Jaina bitterly retorted that those who died in agony at Theramore have no future and Jaina pushed with all her might to unleash the wave under her command. While Thrall found himself keeping the tsunami in check, he completely found himself at Jaina's mercy. Unwillingly to obey Jaina's order to release the tsunami, Thrall declared that she would have to kill him. Consumed by her quest of vengeance, Jaina began to gather energy in her hand but suddenly, the blue dragon Kalecgos arrived. When both, the dragon and the orc, told Jaina in their own ways to stop or she would turn back on everything that was right, Jaina retorted that she was only doing what she knew to be right. To Jaina's complete shock, Kalecgos told her that Arthas believed that same during the Culling of Stratholme. The dragon further told her that Arthas did not react with hatred in his heart and then asked her if she wanted to be remembered as another Garrosh, another Arthas. Reeling from such knowledge, Jaina's hatred left her and she poised herself. Jaina declared that she had hundreds of elementals enslaved to her and that she would use them to protect the Alliance. She further declared that Garrosh and the Horde, for as long as Garrosh was it's leader, were her enemies from now on. As Jaina's tsunami fractured into water elementals, Thrall was freely able to move. Informing Jaina that her heart would be glad for her choice, he was told that he did not know her heart anymore. Realizing that the friendship held between them was another casualty of the destruction of Theramore, Thrall mentioned that the coming war would change Azeroth as much as the cataclysm. Thrall informed Jaina and Kalecgos that he has pledged to heal the world and mentioned that he wished he and "Lady Jaina" had departed in another way. Being told that Jaina felt the same but that wishes meant nothing, Thrall nodded and then departed back towards the Maelstrom. Туманы Пандарии . Landfall .]] Thrall, having finished his job at the Maelstrom, he wanted to resign from the politics and train young shaman in Durotar and live with his beloved Aggra and their newborn son Durak.Ultimate Visual Guide He was soon roped into Garrosh's conflict after the Warchief attempts (and fails) to murder Vol'jin. Narrowly surviving the attempt on his life with the help of Chen Stormstout and Horde heroes, Vol'jin has them contact Thrall and save the Echo Isles from Garrosh's tyranny. Thrall leaves to do so, reiterating what his vision of the Horde -- when it was simply an idea in the desert of Durotar -- had first entailed. Thrall finds the isles under martial law, the Darkspear rounded up by Thrall's very own Kor'kron. After relieving the isles of their control, Thrall ponders how best to deal with Garrosh, concluding that simply challenging him for the right to the Horde would be ill-advised at this point. Instead, he takes up leadership of the isles in the Darkspear heroes' absence, and plans to confer with Vol'jin before making any rash moves. Images of Aggra and Thrall briefly appear in Quest:Gods and Monsters, a story told by Lorewalker Cho. Escalation Following Vol'jin's return to Durotar, Thrall journeys to Sen'jin Village to reunite with his old friend and Chen Stormstout‎. It is there where Vol'jin openly begins the Darkspear Rebellion and the forces of Sen'jin are aided by Horde heroes, when the village comes under Kor'kron attack. During the attack, Thrall and Chen worked side by side against the Kor'kron, as the heroes help push back the invaders. With Sen'jin Village secure, Vol'jin proposes an attack on Razor Hill that is briefly halted when the shadow hunter objects to Thrall's plan to journey to Orgrimmar. While understanding Vol'jin worries that Hellscream's forces would kill him if he entered, Thrall is adamant about finding dissidents against his successor in Orgrimmar. After asking Vol'jin to look after his mate and son should anything happen to him, Thrall journeys to Orgrimmar. Siege of Orgrimmar Thrall alongside Varok reached the gate to Orgrimmar only to be stopped by the Kor'kron guard and Nazgrim. Nazgrim sent the Kor'kron away and allowed Thrall and Varok to enter but he had no guarantees for their safety. They entered to the Underhold (probably learning about it from Eitrigg) where they faced the mantid. Varok was badly hurt and urged on Thrall to continue. Thrall entered a throne room in the Underhold and confronted Garrosh, who explained that his dark shaman had corrupted the land, making it impossible for Thrall to call upon the spirits. Thrall engaged Garrosh in melee combat, but was soundly defeated. Garrosh himself was subsequently defeated by adventurers. Thrall attempted to execute Garrosh with the Doomhammer, but he was stopped by Varian Wrynn, who argued that Garrosh's punishment was not for Thrall alone to decide. Taran Zhu said Garrosh should stand trial in Pandaria. Varian and Thrall agreed and stood down. After Garrosh was led away in chains, Vol'jin told Thrall that the Horde needed its true Warchief back. After pointing out that it was Vol'jin who held the Horde together and preserved its honor, Thrall knelt before Vol'jin and pledged to follow his leadership. When approached by Horde players after the Siege Thrall remarks that he thought Garrosh was ready and believed that the position of Warchief would give him perspective. However Hellscream only saw one solution to the problems facing the Horde, a solution that brought the Horde to the brink. Thrall also expresses his belief that Vol'jin will be a better leader of the Horde, because he didn't want to be Warchief.http://i.imgur.com/g6tp6JA.jpg Warlords of Draenor .]] Когда Темный Портал стал красного цвета, Тралл возглавил игроков Орды в путешествии на Дренор, на тридцать пять лет назад от наших дней. Он вступил в контакт со своим отцом и присоединился к клану Северного Волка на Хребте Ледяного Огня. В World of Warcraft Местоположения Задания Тралл был или до сих пор связан со следующими заданиями: * * * * * ранее * * * * * * Цепочка заданий "Герой маг'харов": * * * * На Затерянных островах: * * * * * * * * * * На выступе скалы рядом с Водоворотом: * * Во время восстания элементалей: * * * * * * Запоминающиеся цитаты Исторические цитаты * "We don't go do stupid things when somebody yells ‘For the Horde!’" * "The beginning of wisdom is the statement 'I do not know.' The person who cannot make that statement is one who will never learn anything. And I have prided myself on my ability to learn."Cycle of Hatred, page 77 * "Blackmoore gave me the name so I would never forget that I was something he owned, that I belonged to him. I never will. I will keep the name, and one day, when I see him again, he will be the one who remembers what he did to me, and regret it with all his heart."Lord of the Clans, page 136 * "Blackmoore! Tonight you sleep in hell!" — Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans trailer * "How easily the mind can be turned to hate from a place of fear - an instinctive, natural, protective response. Instead of focusing on the things that unite us, we focus on what divides us."Восход Орды, page 123 * "To pretend it demonic corruption did not exist is to forget how dreadful the impact was. To make ourselves into victims, rather than claiming our participation in our own destruction. We chose this path, we orcs. We chose it right up until it was too late to turn back. And having made that choice, we can, with the knowledge that we have of the end of that dark and shameful road, choose not to take it."Восход Орды, page 139 * "I can only pray to the ancestors that I am never placed in the same position as my father—torn between what I know in my heart is right and the defense of my people. It is why I continue to strive to uphold the tenuous peace between us and the Alliance. Because few offenses and insults in this or any other world are sufficient to warrant the slaughter of children."Восход Орды, page 242 * "I offer no judgment on anyone save a handful of individuals who knew full well what they were doing, knew that they were trading the lives and destiny of their people for gratification in the moment, and did so gleefully. For the others...I can only shake my head and be grateful that I was not forced to make the choices they did."Восход Орды, page 292 * "When I reached adulthood, I became Orgrim's friend, as had my father before; and it is I who have fulfilled the prophecy of the Doomhammer. In their honor, this land is named Durotar, its greatest city, Orgrimmar."Восход Орды, page 353 Warcraft III * битвы с [[Маннорот]ом, перед смертью Грома Адского Крика.] *:Гром: "Тралл, кровавый туман рассеивается...как странно холодеет тело... огонь демонов угас в моих жилах. Я освободил себя..." *:Тралл: "Нет, мой друг. Ты освободил нас всех."Warcraft III * в Битве за гору Хиджал Мы сильнее, чем ты можешь себе представить, демон! Если нам уготована смерть пусть так! По крайней мере, теперь мы свободны! World of Warcraft ;Приветствие *''"Лок'тар, друг. Чего тебе угодно?"'' *''"Welcome to Orgrimmar. Have you come to serve the Horde?"'' ;Аггро *''"Лок'нарош!"'' *''"За Молот Рока!"'' *''"Твое время пришло!"'' Personality Go'el, despite the usual brutish nature of the orcs is wise beyond his years and a very honorable shaman. Go'el is seen as a kind and friendly person to his allies and will accept any visitors willing to help the Horde into his city. To any who who try to harm his people, such as demons and the undead, he will end their lives without remorse. If someone under his leadership causes dishonorable and unnecessary bloodshed, or worse, consorts with demons, Go'el's policy is clear: a death sentence carried out by the Doomhammer. Unfortunately his extremely forgiving nature has ultimately become the cause of his beloved Horde committing genocide and mass murder thanks to the short-sighted promotion of Garrosh to Warchief. Имена и звания Он был известен большинству как Тралл, но было обнаружено, что его истинное имя на самом деле - Го'эль. На протяжении многих лет Траллу было дано много званий и прозвищ, и в том числе: *Вождь Орды *Освободитель орков *Повелитель кланов *Вождь клана Северного Волка *Хранитель Земли *Землепряд Quest:Elemental Bonds: Doubt *Отец орков *Шаман МираQuest:The Call of the World-Shaman *Страж Элементов Twilight of the Dragons - Reign of the Destroyer, Son of Durotan Мелочи *The servers Thrall US and Thrall Europe are named after the former Warchief. *Thrall was going to be voiced by Clancy Brown in the unreleased game Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans.http://www.gamespot.com/features/pcgraveyard/p4_04.html He is voiced by Chris Metzen in Warcraft III, World of Warcraft and their expansions. *At BlizzCon 2010, Chris Metzen claimed that Thrall and his wielding of the Doomhammer was inspired by . **Thrall might be somewhat inspired by Caesar of 'Planet of the Apes'. Caesar was the son of a pair of talking chimpanzees (who also were murdered like Durotan and Draka) and was also raised as a slave, until he finally rebelled and led the Apes to freedom. Like Thrall, Caesar wishes to live in peace with the humans.Caesar (Planet of the Apes) *The Thrallmar outpost on the Hellfire Peninsula in Outland is named after the Warchief. It is the Horde's staging area to recolonize the orcs' former native planet. Although few individuals will remember their planet before it exploded (Drek'Thar, for example, told the Mok'Nathal Rexxar that he fought alongside other Mok'Nathal on Draenor), all orcs will be shocked to see the state in which it lies now. *"Go'el" was the name chosen by Durotan and Draka for their only son, but they could not give him that name until the Naming Day of that cycle; when Durotan and Draka were killed, his name remained unknown to him until he met his grandmother in Garadar over two decades later. **The name Go'el in Hebrew means "redeemer", derived from the verb lig'ol, "to free". A Go'el was a close Kinsman, whose duty was to perform any task a man could not perform by himself. Another duty of the Go'el was to free his kinsman from slavery — appropriate, considering Thrall's role in liberating the orcs from generations of enslavement to fel magics, as well as being held in human internment camps. ("Go'el" is one of the traditional titles of the Messiah.) **Go'el could have been inspired by Superman's Kryptonian name Kal-El. Thrall and Superman's origins are alike in many ways: both are aliens from a doomed planet, both their birth parents were killed while at a young age, and of course they both have special powers. *After Jaina and Thrall's forces were forced to work together after the meeting with Medivh, the two leaders soon became good friends. Thrall stated that Jaina reminds him strongly of Taretha Foxton, but Jaina has stated no specific reason for her trust in Thrall. Their relationship is nonetheless strong, even having endured the battle of Durotar, which cost Jaina her father and Thrall many of his warriors. They still consider each other allies. Some fans have speculated that Thrall and Jaina were (or will be) romantically involved at some point, but lore eventually denied this.Alliance & Horde Compendium, page 61 **The novel The Shattering officially puts any speculation of romance between Thrall and Jaina down, as Thrall meets Aggra. The novel also seemingly makes a reference to this popular speculation, as Eitrigg comments to Thrall that Jaina would make a fine mate for someone one day if she so chose. As a human, she "cannot be his." Thrall merely laughs at the notion of having any mate, with so many crises at hand he has to deal with. Chris Metzen jokingly answered a question about the matter at Blizzcon 2010, "Thrall is meeting a nice girl from Nagrand and gonna have little brown babies. Let's put it to bed. Funny choice of words there." **The White Punch Card that drops in Gnomeregan for the Alliance quest has many lines of binary code printed on it. When decoded, it reads "Thrall and Jaina sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G", as an in-joke for the fans. *Thrall will be a playable character in Heroes of the Storm.http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/game/maps-and-mods/mods/dota * When Thrall visited the Caverns of Time in Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects, Chronalis informed him that adventurers had helped to preserve his own history in the Escape from Durnholde Keep event, as his own memories had been erased of the interference. Thrall felt humbled and grateful to know that he had been helped in such a way.Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects, pg. 100-101 *Thrall has been nicknamed "Green Jesus" by many fans after World of Warcraft: Cataclysm due to his over central role to the plot, super powered god-like abilities, and always being portrayed as an ultimate source of good. *In an alternate timeline where Thrall died as a baby, Blackmoore sobered up and history turned out completely different. *Li Li once retold the story of Thrall and his orcs to Strongbo.Pearl of Pandaria *Thrall held Neltharion's place as the Aspect of Earth for several hours during the battle against Deathwing.Ultimate Visual Guide *Thrall appears in Snow Fight, a children's book written by Chris Metzen and illustrated by Wei Wang. Галерея File:Escape from Durnholde Keep Tcg.JPG|Escape from Durnholde Keep. File:Thrall as a gladiator.JPG|Thrall the gladiator, as depicted in Warcraft Legends 2. File:Taretha allows Thrall to escape.JPG|Taretha assisting Thrall as depicted in Warcraft Legends 2. File:Thralltransformedintodwarf.jpg|Thrall being transformed into a dwarf as a disguise in Warcraft Adventures. File:Thrall prisoner.jpg|Thrall imprisoned in Durnholde Keep. File:thrall.jpg|Teenage Thrall as seen escaping Durnholde Keep in the Caverns of Time. File:Thrall hrone.jpg|Thrall, Lord of the Clans. File:Wc3-orc-thrall-full - Copy.jpg|Thrall's concept artwork. File:Thrall model.jpg|Thrall's Warcraft III cinematic model. File:Thrall's Vision Warchief.jpg|Thrall in his vision from the Prophet. File:Thrall's Vision Thrall Wakes Up.jpg|Thrall wakes from his dream, a crow visible in the background. File:Warchief Thrall.JPG|Warchief Thrall on his throne in Orgrimmar. File:SOTS Thrall.jpg|Thrall, Warchief of the Horde. File:Thrall in Icecrown.jpg|Warchief Thrall in Icecrown. File:Meeting_at_Grommash_Hold.jpg|Thrall informs the Horde of his quest to Nagrand. File:Thrall_throne_of_elements.JPG|Thrall converses with Aggra and Gavan over the nature of his upcoming training. File:ThrallStraightBack.jpg|Thrall's model as of Patch 4.2. File:The Worldbreaker TCG.jpg|Thrall fighting Deathwing during a nightmare. File:Thrall Dota.jpg|Thrall in Heroes of the Storm. File:thrall_action_figure.jpg|Thrall's official action figure. File:Snow Fight Thrall Varian.jpg|Thrall in Snow Fight. Фан-арт File:Fanart Ulduar Patch.jpeg|Fanart of Thrall at an imagined Ulduar council. Видео 425px 425px 425px 425px YBDlZZ9mOE 425px 425px 425px 425px 425px 425px 425px 425px 425px 425px Изменения в обновлениях * * * * * См. также * Повелитель Кланов, автор Кристи Голден. * Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos пролог, "Исход Орды". * Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos * Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne Заметки Внешние ссылки ёёёёёёёёёёёёёёёёёёёёёёё Категория:Орки Категория:Ключевые персонажи Категория:Игровые персонажи Категория:Шаманы Категория:Клан Северного Волка Категория:Уникальные модели Категория:Уникальная озвучка Категория:Старые Предгорья Хилсбрада НИПы Категория:Награнд НИПы Категория:Ледяная Корона НИПы Категория:Водоворот НИПы Категория:Затерянные острова НИПы Категория:Время Сумерек НИПы Категория:Осада Оргриммара НИПы Категория:Душа Дракона НИПы Категория:Коллекционные фигурки Категория:Квестодатели Категория:Персонажи "Приключения Warcraft" Категория:Персонажи "Кровью и Честью" Категория:Персонажи "Повелитель Кланов" Категория:Персонажи "Война Древних Трилогия" Категория:Персонажи "Круг Ненависти" Категория:Персонажи "Восход Орды" Категория:World of Warcraft: Комикс Категория:World of Warcraft: Шаман Категория:Персонажи "Легенды" Категория:Персонажи "Артас: Восхождение Короля-лича" Категория:Персонажи "Ярость Бури" Категория:Персонажи "Раскол: Прелюдия к Катаклизму" Категория:Персонажи "Тралл: Сумерки Аспектов" Категория:Персонажи "Лидеры Азерота" Категория:Персонажи "Джайна Праудмур: Приливы Войны" Категория:Warcraft III Категория:Вождь Категория:Персонажи Лидеры Азерота Категория:Молот Рока Категория:Тралл: Сумерки Аспектов Категория:Оргриммар Категория:Калимдор Категория:World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Категория:World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria Категория:World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Категория:World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King Категория:World of Warcraft